A Man's Touch III
by hadleighstork
Summary: Elizabeth storms Sonny's apartment when he doesn't call her for three days after they spent all night together.


**Couple: **Sonn/Liz

**Rating: **NC-17

**Status: **Sequel to A Man's Touch II

**Requested by Mrs. Emily Quartermaine**

**FYI: **This picks up right after the last one, and is the third in a four-part story.

**A Man's Touch (III)**

_Kelly's………._

"No, Lucky I'm not interested" she said as she wiped down the counter.

"But Elizabeth" he whined, "Nikolas wants to have you over for dinner. You should go. He wants to tell you how he feels about you."

"I don't care how he feels about me and I don't care how you feel about me" she snapped. It had been a long day and she was really crabby and didn't need his garbage. "Get this through your head, Lucky, no matter what you do, what either of you do, I will never be with Nikolas and I will never be with you. I'm done."

His blue eyes turned mean and cold. "Nikolas is a Cassidine. They can be very persuasive."

"If that's a threat you're wasting your time," she snapped. "Because I'm not afraid. I know people that would shoot to kill to protect me, without a second thought, so your stupid threats are wasted. Get out of here. And take the message back to Nikolas, although I highly doubt he's the one threatening me to be with him. I think that's you, because he wouldn't do that to me. So you can just get out. I'm done with you."

Lucky scowled and left and slammed the front door to Kelly's. Elizabeth finished closing and looked around the empty restaurant. This was such bullshit. It had been three days since Sonny fed her breakfast on his lap and then let her ride his fingers to completion, and then he hadn't come by Kelly's, seen her around town, or even called her.

What was up with that? They shared something special and now he wasn't even calling her! When a man and a woman spent a night together and did all the things they did, it wasn't just casual. It wasn't just something to be thrown away. He told her he would call and he didn't, and it was getting frustrating.

She had dressed up for Kelly's the next day, knowing he often came in for breakfast. She'd put on a short skirt and one of her favorite halter tops, and put on her heels even though she usually wore sneakers, and did her make up. Sonny hadn't shown up. She went to the No Name with Emily last night, wearing a short little cocktail dress and dark lipstick, hoping she'd run into him there at his favorite dinner haunt. But Sonny wasn't there, even though some of his men were.

She dressed up again for work at Kelly's today and still nothing. She was wearing her favorite black miniskirt and low-cut t-shirt and had even curled her short hair and it was wasted on the regulars and the stupid frat boys from PCU and Lucky, who only came to badger her into sleeping with Nikolas.

Everything blew, and she was sick of it. She was going to go over to Harborview Towers and give Sonny a piece of her mind and let him know that he couldn't treat people this way. She had never pegged him as that kind of man and hadn't even entertained the thought of being with him but now that she had slept with him she was going to let him know that she wasn't just another one of his conquests for him to fuck and then never talk to again. She was more than that, and she knew what they shared was more than that, too. She just had to make him see it.

She put on a fresh coat of lipstick, hiked up her skirt a little and adjusted her breasts in her t-shirt, making sure he'd get quite a look at what he was missing when she showed up, and left the diner.

* * *

_Sonny's Pent House……………._

Max let her into the apartment after telling Sonny that she was here and Elizabeth glided past him. She'd have pitched a fit if Sonny had told Max to tell her that he wasn't home or wasn't able to see her. They had important things to talk about, like why he hadn't bothered calling her in three days after effectively taking her virginity.

"Elizabeth, hi" Sonny smiled. "It's good to see you."

"Don't," she said coldly. "We have to get a few things straight, Sonny."

He stared at her like he didn't know what she was talking about. "Uh………"

"It's been three days, Sonny," she said. "THREE. We made love all night three days ago and you said you'd call me but you never did! I know that you can have any woman you want and that you don't like being tied down but all this time that I've been your friend I never thought you were the kind of man that would make love to a woman and then just ditch her and not talk to her again. What happened between us was more than that and if you think you can just pretend it never happened at all then you've got another thing coming! I deserve better than being treated that way! Even by someone like you!"

Sonny had gone from looking shocked to just staring at her and waiting for her to finish and when she was finally done and staring at him, huffing and glaring, he walked closer to her until they were almost toe to toe.

"First, I left New York like an hour after you left my pent house," he said, looking down into her eyes. "I had to go down to Miami for work. I only flew back early this morning."

"Oh," she said quietly. "I didn't…….."

"Second, I would have called you, but I've been working, and if I wasn't working I was sleeping."

Her anger had almost completely melted away. "Sonny……"

"Third, I think we need to get a few things straight." He was really close to her now and Elizabeth leaned into him. Sonny didn't touch her but she could feel the heat from his body as he gazed down into her eyes.

"I can understand being a little upset but I'm really surprised you were mad enough to storm in here yelling," he said. "You know what I do, Elizabeth. You know that I'm a busy man and a lot of the time I have to pick up and leave the state without any notice. Sometimes even the country."

"I know," she sighed. "I just didn't know what to think, and it was driving me crazy. We spent that incredible night together and then I didn't hear a single word from you."

"You're smart enough to know I didn't regret it," Sonny pointed out.

"Yeah," Elizabeth nodded. "I knew that."

"Elizabeth let me explain something to you." He moved just a little bit closer but still didn't touch her and she felt a little warm all of a sudden thanks to his presence so close to her own body. "Just because I slept with you doesn't mean…….I think you're making too much of………..Let's talk about what that night was."

She sighed with relief and nodded. "Okay."

"I didn't plan on sleeping with you," Sonny told her. "I know you didn't plan on sleeping with me, either."

Elizabeth shook her head. "Nope."

"it just kind of happened," Sonny said. "I was here, you were here, you were lying down on my couch and the mood changed and I just kind of went for it, and you ended up spending the night. Sometimes that's all sex is."

Her eyes widened but he kept on talking. "Sometimes it's between two people who love each other and are committed to each other. That's making love. Sometimes it's between two people who like each other a lot but aren't in a relationship and probably aren't going to be, like me and you, or maybe it's between two people who aren't in a relationship but at some point will be. I don't know. Sometimes it's between people who are too drunk to know who they're fucking. Sometimes it's between people who hate each other, even. That's how it was with me and Carly."

"Elizabeth I don't know whats going to happen between you and me. We're not in a relationship. It'd be too complicated right now. But I enjoyed having you over here that night, I wouldn't have let you stay if I didn't want you here. And I know you enjoyed it, too. Sex can just be sex sometimes, you know? You don't always have to add a bunch of labels and conditions to it. Sometimes sex can just be something rough and fun and dirty and that's perfectly fine. There don't need to be any vows of eternal love. Sometimes, there doesn't even have to be a phone call afterward."

She was digesting this slowly and he continued. "I told you that I would have called you if I wasn't out of town, working. But I'm here now, and so are you, and I wouldn't have let you in if I didn't want you here……again."

He leaned in a little as she started to smile and grinned at her, her dimples showing. "So if you're still mad at me, you can turn around and leave, or, if you believe me when I say that I missed you and wanted to be with you while I was gone, then you can stay, hike up your skirt, and I can show you how I plan on making up for lost time."

Elizabeth smiled back and slowly leaned into him and Sonny wrapped his arms around her, sliding his hands over her soft top. Elizabeth kissed him gently, opening her mouth almost immediately to let his tongue in. Sonny ran his fingers through her curls, angling her head back and deepened the kiss. He groaned as he tasted her and his other hand sat on her ass, keeping her so close to him that she could feel the light bulge in his pants if she shifted just right.

"I like your hair," he whispered. "You look good with it like that."

"Yeah?" Elizabeth kissed him deeply again and when she pulled back a minute later her lips were swollen. "What else do you like?"

"I like your shirt" he said, cupping her with both hands and giving her small breasts a rough squeeze. Elizabeth moaned, and the sound turned him on even more. She made the most amazing noises and he loved making her cry out. "Not enough for you to keep it on, but you know what I mean."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. He was a great kisser, and she couldn't believe that she'd known him this long without finding that out. In fact, just about everything he'd ever done to her with those lips had been incredible, and just thinking back on all their escapades right now made her let out a little moan that Sonny eagerly swallowed with a deep swipe of his tongue in her mouth.

"I like your skirt, too," he muttered. "I'd follow you up a hundred flights of stairs if you were wearing that."

She laughed again and he kissed her neck, putting his hands on her hips and bringing them in line with his, just right so that she could feel how hard he already was. He wasn't straining and close, but he was undeniably hard under his trousers. Elizabeth let out a little gasp and ground her hips against his, wanting to feel him even more excited thanks to her. She loved the power she had over him.

Sonny's breath was ragged and fast as he kissed her neck, sucking on her sensitive skin as Elizabeth threw her head back to give him better access. "Tell me what your favorite thing we did here was. Tell me what you liked. I want to hear you talk about it."

She let out a groan and he squeezed her breast, rolling it in his palm, pinching her tight nipple. "Oh, Sonny……"

"Tell me" he growled. "I want to hear you talk about it."

"I……I really liked when you made me bend over forward on the bed," she whispered, unable to say it louder. "And you put your hands on my butt and………you know….."

"Fucked you from behind," he finished for her.

"yeah."

"No, say it," he groaned, feeling himself get even harder as she talked about what was so clearly in his mind. He loved that view he was seeing right now, of her naked body bent forward in front of him and her cute little ass in his hands as he thrust into her over and over and made her urge him on. "I want to hear you say it."

"….the way you fucked me from behind."

"Oh, God, Elizabeth," he groaned, grinding his hips against her again to show her what she was doing to him. "What else? What else did you like? Tell me."

"I…….liked what we did down here," she whispered. "On the couch. The first time."

"Can you see it in your mind right now?"

She nodded and he felt her knees weaken a little. "oh, yes."

"I want you to picture it," he ordered. "I want you to think about it, every moment of it. I want you to relive it right now, just think about it and keep thinking about it. Keep thinking about what I did to you."

Her only reply was a groan that resonated within him and Sonny knew he was ready. She was impossibly sexy with her innocence and her eagerness and willingness to learn from him. Nothing could have made her hotter than she was right now, telling him all the things he did to her that she just loved.

He pulled back a little to unfasten the button of his pants and pull his zipper down. He shoved his pants and boxers down enough so that his throbbing cock sprang free, begging for her attention. Elizabeth's eyes widened but before she could reach for it or drop to her knees Sonny put his hands on her waist.

"Hike your skirt up."

"What?"

"Hike your skirt up," he ordered. "All the way up. I really hope you're not wearing panties."

"Nope" she said, quickly yanking her skirt up so that she was fully exposed to him. She was more than ready and couldn't wait for him. Sonny gripped her hips and picked her up and she lifted her legs to his hips and in one smooth stroke he brought her down onto his engorged cock and buried himself to the hilt without even pausing.

She let out a loud groan and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She clung to him as her body fought to adjust to his mighty thrust as his cock throbbed inside of her, finally at home. She let out another groan, softer this time as she got used to the feeling of being filled and stretched by him and turned her face into his neck.

"On your desk?"

"No."

"Against the door?"

"No."

"On the dining room table?"

"All good ideas, but no." Sonny moved his hands to her bare ass, giving her a light spank. "I'm going to fuck you right here."

She didn't know how he could possibly manage something like that, but Sonny didn't give her time to think about it. He gripped her tightly and pulled out of her almost all the way before rearing back in, and Elizabeth helped him along. They thrust together, him pulling out of her a little bit and she tightening her grip on his waist so he slammed into her even harder. Their pace was frenzied and desperate and hard and rough. Sonny rotated his hips as he thrust into her and Elizabeth spread her legs wider around him, forcing her knees down toward the ground.

They fucked frantically for several minutes before Elizabeth let out a shrill cry. She clung to him, her back arching and her nails digging into his shoulders. He managed to stay upright despite the force of her release. He couldn't thrust very far into her while she clung to him like that and after a little while her body completely relaxed. She was draped over him but her legs were still wrapped around his waist and Sonny gripped her again and began thrusting harder and deeper than before.

He stumbled a little as his hips bucked powerfully, driving his cock deeper and deeper into her than he had been while they were standing. She was completely relaxed and pliable and it was easy to pump in and out of her. He came a couple minutes later, letting out a shout that was muffled by her hair and shoulder as he buried his face in her neck.

Elizabeth lazily stroked his hair as he erupted into her, gushing deep into her narrow channel. He'd been without her for only three days but even Sonny was shocked at the force of his release and the depth of his desire for her. She was perfect, gripping his body like she was made for him and accepting everything he could give her.

The strength seemed to leave his body altogether and Sonny struggled, stumbling back a step. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand in a minute and managed to back up until he fell back on the couch, taking her with him. He landed on his back with Elizabeth in his arms, his cock still spurting into her, and she sat up straight, straddling him as he gave her the last drop he had left.

Sonny relaxed back on the couch and closed his eyes and Elizabeth ran her fingers down his chest, just watching for a couple minutes until he roused himself and opened his eyes, grinning up at her. She smiled back.

Sonny put his hands on her hips, possessively. "Wow."

"I'll say."

"Maybe I should go away more often," he grinned.

Elizabeth grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and leaned down to kiss him. "Don't you even think about it."

**The End.**

(With one last part coming, and then this story is OVER.)


End file.
